


An Invitation to Tea

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Narcissa has a plan and she will do what's necessary to see it realised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HD_fluff's prompt #128: The language of tea.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Invitation to Tea

~

“I’m so pleased you accepted my invitation to tea, Harry.” Narcissa inclined her head graciously. 

Harry smiled. “I was honoured to get the invitation, Mrs Malfoy.” 

“Call me Narcissa, please.” Narcissa glanced meaningfully at Draco. “After all, something tells me we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” 

Draco cleared his throat. “What blend of tea is this, Mother? It’s new, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” Narcissa’s smile sharpened. “I believe it’s called ‘Auspicious Love Affair’. It seemed appropriate for the occasion.” 

Harry took a sip of his tea, hiding his grin behind his cup and Draco went bright red and, ignoring her statement, started fussing with the sandwiches. Making a plate, he automatically handed it to Harry. 

Eyebrow raised, Harry accepted it. “Thanks.” 

Draco, evidently only realising how it looked in that moment, appeared at a loss for what to do. Reaching down, he hastily made a second plate, handing it to his mother. 

Narcissa accepted with a smile. “Why thank you, dear. How…sweet of you. I must say, your…friendship with Harry has made you exceptionally gracious.”

“It has not,” Draco muttered, pouting. “I’ve always been gracious.”

Damn but he was adorable. Harry studiously looked manfully resisting the urge to kiss the pout away.

Narcissa, expression amused, turned towards Harry. “Quite. So, how are you enjoying your work at the Ministry, Harry?”

“I like it a lot,” Harry said. “It lets me help people and contribute to society…”

After some small talk, Narcissa rose. “If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to go and check on Mipsy’s progress with the flower arrangements for the benefit I’m hosting tomorrow. I shall return in a few minutes.” 

Once she had sailed out of the room, Draco groaned. “I think she knows.” 

Harry grinned. “Yes, I’d say so, too.” 

“You think this is funny?” Draco snapped. 

“A bit.” Harry tilted his head. “What’s wrong? This was your idea, remember? You said my coming to tea would let her get used to the idea of us being friends so she’d eventually accept our relationship.”

“I know what I said.” Draco sighed. 

“Have you changed your mind?” Harry asked, setting down his plate. Reaching over, he grasped Draco’s arm. “Would you rather we kept this…us a secret?” 

“No.” Draco’s head popped up. “Definitely not.” 

“Okay. Good.” Harry relaxed. “So maybe we should just tell her now. I mean she seems all right with it.” 

“She does, you’re right.” Draco shook his head, laughing weakly. “I suppose I was just so prepared for her to not approve it didn’t occur to me that she’d be accepting of it, you know?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “So let me get this straight. You’re upset because she isn’t upset?” 

“I…” A strange expression crossed Draco’s face. “I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?” 

“No more ridiculous than normal,” Harry chuckled. 

Draco’s eyes flashed. “Arse,” he said, huffing. 

Grabbing his arm before he could flounce, Harry pulled him into his lap. “I do like your arse, yes,” he agreed huskily, nuzzling Draco’s neck. 

Draco struggled for a nanosecond before capitulating and, settling himself comfortably, proceeded to snog Harry breathless. Moaning, Harry deepened the kiss, tilting his head as his tongue slid into Draco’s mouth to explore at leisure. Things were just starting to get interesting when there was a noise outside the door and Draco drew back, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. “Fuck,” he growled. 

Harry laughed softly. “I’m afraid we can’t right now, love. But once we get home—”

“Ha, ha,” said Draco, climbing off Harry’s lap and trying to straighten his clothes. Walking over to mirror, he groaned upon seeing his reflection. “Salazar! Did you have to mess up my hair like this?” 

Yes. Harry coughed. “Sorry.” 

“Mother’s sure to know what we’ve been up to,” Draco muttered as he tried to flatten his hair. 

“I thought that was the general idea.”

“What was the general idea?” Narcissa asked, entering. 

“Waiting for you to return before we resumed our tea,” Draco said, walking over to her and offering her his arm. “It seemed only polite.” 

“How gallant of you.” Narcissa tucked her hand his arm. “Harry really is a good influence. I’m so pleased the two of you are so…close these days.”

Draco froze. “Are you really?” he asked. “Pleased I mean.” 

“Of course.” Narcissa smiled. “All I want is for you to be happy. And if Harry makes you happy then so be it.” 

They shared a long, speaking look. Finally, Draco shook his head. “But what about carrying on the family name?” he said softly. “And you keep talking about being impatient for grandchildren. Last I checked, that requires a woman.” 

She hummed. “Oh, I am impatient. As for the other… Well, fortunately we have magic at our disposal, dear. There’s always a way. And, if necessary, you can always adopt. Three or four should be a good number. And I’ve always thought you would have done well with siblings. How do you feel about children, Harry?” 

Harry inclined his head. “Love them,” he said.

Narcissa beamed. “Excellent.” 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “But how did you know that Harry and I are together at all? I mean clearly you knew before we told you—”

“Oh, Draco.” Narcissa shook her head. “You glow when Harry’s around. It’s obvious.” 

Draco looked affronted. “I do not!” 

“It’s all right, dear, Harry glows when you’re around, too.” Narcissa smiled, patting Draco’s arm.

Draco looked slightly mollified. “He does?”

Harry blinked. “I do?” 

Narcissa chuckled. “If one knows how to see it, yes.” Seating herself, she gestured for Draco to sit. “Sit beside Harry. Good. Now, since that’s all sorted, I have a new tea you both should try. It’s an exceptional blend.” 

Once they were all settled, Draco next to Harry as instructed, their hands entwined, Narcissa snapped her fingers and a teapot appeared. She poured two cups. “Try this.” 

Harry did, sipping cautiously. “It’s delicious,” he said. 

“It is,” Draco agreed. “What is it called?”

“Fertile Future.” Narcissa smirked as they both sputtered. “Drink up. After all, I was serious about grandchildren.” 

~


End file.
